1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to solid state light emitting devices and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) chip with high reverse voltage and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness, which have promoted the wide use of LEDs as a light source.
Generally, an LED chip includes a substrate, an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer and a P-type semiconductor layer arranged on the substrate in sequence. The active layer may be a multiple-quantum-wells (MQWs) layer. Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of defect energy levels 10 may be distributed in the active layer of the LED chip. When applying a small reverse current for the LED chip, the electrons are easily to move from the P-type semiconductor layer to the N-type semiconductor layer through the defect energy levels 10 in the active layer; therefore, the reverse voltage of the LED is low, which is unfavorable for an LED.
Therefore, what is needed is a light emitting diode chip and a manufacturing method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.